


Лес наступает

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, мистика, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Взрослые молчат о многом, например о том, кто ждет тебя за порогом в зимнюю ночь. И когда они набираются смелости сказать об этом, уже может быть слишком поздно.





	Лес наступает

— Мама? — Соня поднялась с кровати и удивлённо посмотрела на маму. Такую растрепанную и напуганную, но такую родную. Мама привалилась к двери и судорожно закрывала ее на все замки. Даже на старую ржавую щеколду, которой никто никогда не пользовался.

— Они пришли, — как-то очень тихо сказала мама.

Бабушка выронила чашку из рук и вздохнула.

— А я тебя предупреждала, что от них так просто не отделаешься. Уж лучше бы ты сразу подчинилась.

Мама зло посмотрела на бабушку, но заговорила не с ней.

— София вставай и одевайся. Да поторопись.

Соня немного растерялась от жёсткого тона, но поспешила сделать как велено.

— И зачем хорошую одежду на нее переводить? На тот свет можно и в ночнушечке. Лучше б для младшенькой оставила, — ворчала бабушка, убирая осколки.

Мама резко обернулась к ней и произнесла по слогам:

— Я. Никогда. Не. Буду. Как. Ты.

Соня уже надела штаны и теперь натягивала свитер. Мама подбежала к ней и стала помогать. Когда дело дошло до сапог и пальто, мама зашептала Соне на ухо:

— Ничего не бойся. Ты для них опасна, потому они и хотят тебя убить. Но София, помнишь о чем мы говорили? Ты сильная и храбрая и ты можешь их победить. Вот, возьми.

Мама вложила в руку Сони странный предмет, похожий на нож и щербатый осколок зеркала одновременно.

— Ты и это решила угрохать? Совсем стыд потеряла, — всплеснула руками бабушка.

Мама резко ругнулась, да так что бабушка села на кровать и замолчала.

— Ты пойдешь со мной? — прошептала Соня.

— Я не могу. Это только твой бой, — мама крепко обняла ее и поцеловала в лоб, — я люблю тебя. Не робей, ты справишься.

Соня вышла в ночь. В одной руке она держала полунож-полузеркало, а второй тащила за собой санки. Она схватила их лишь бы что-то держать и теперь не могла расцепить пальцы от страха.

Мороз щипал щеки. Двор стоял безлюдным, если не считать странные тонкие деревья, похожие на людей. Ближайшее дерево расслоилось и шагнуло к Соне. За ним повторили остальные.

Они разинули рты, похожие на гнилые дупла и завыли. И тут Соня поняла, что у деревьев нет глаз и ушей. Они слепы и глухи и не смогут ее найти, если она не захочет. Вот о чем говорила мама.

Пальцы разжались и выронили верёвку от санок.

Соня подбежала к ближайшему дереву и воткнула ему в ногу нож. Дерево застонало, а из раны его потекла черная смола.


End file.
